Ticklish
by fanaticwr1t3r
Summary: After Control Freak summons a cardboard clown to attack Raven during a fight, the Titans find out something unexpected! Raven is Ticklish. When Beast Boy takes advantage of this to make Raven laugh, he gets more than he bargained for. Or did he? BBxRae


Ticklish

A BB/Rae Fic

The Teen Titans had just gotten a call… Control Freak is vandalizing another video store, but only bigger than the last one… meaning he has even more electronics to use to his disposal.

They all arrived on scene. First Robin, then Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven burst in the entrance, ready to fight.

"Hello, Titans! I'm back…" he began, and then smirked deviously, "…and I have a bigger arsenal!"

He then twirled two remote controls in his hands, and then shot them out. Immediately a big-screen plasma TV and a snack machine came to life on both sides of them, and Robin yelled, "Titans, GO!"

Robin got out his bird-a-rang, about to hit the sprinkler system. He hit it, but they didn't cut on, and his bird-a-rang clanked down somewhere in the isles. Control Freak stood smirking, and chuckled. "I turned them off."

Next came a flurry of Starbolts by Starfire, as Control Freak used the beams from his remotes like a jetpack, flying around to dodge them. Then Cyborg came with his cannon, and suddenly the nearby cash register flew in front of his fire, and exploded. Suddenly, from the smoke, a beam from the remotes burst through, knocking Cyborg back a few feet.

"Azarath, Metrion," Raven began, but Control Freak brought to life a cardboard version of 'Dusty the Clown' before she could finish her sentence, and it grabbed her and knocked her down.

As Beast Boy charged forward as a bull, Control Freak used the beam on his remote controls to jump and dodge his attack once again. Robin's exploding bombs flew past him, but hit the shelves far behind him because they were off target.

Suddenly, came a laugh. A laugh that was so girly it immediately drew everyone's eyes to Starfire… but she wasn't laughing. Control Freak was the first to have realized who it was, and dropped his remote controls in shock when he did.

Beast Boy turned back to human form, and turned, and stared in surprise.

'Dusty the Clown' had his hold on Raven… and was… tickling her. And she was laughing.

"That is _weeiird_…" Control Freak muttered, and Robin glared, remembering what really was important here. He grabbed a device from his utility belt, swung it at Control Freak, and it turned into a net, capturing him.

But the other 3 Titans were too shocked at the fact Raven was laughing to pay attention to their succeeding of thwarting of Control Freak's vandalism… finally, Robin stepped on the remotes, causing Control Freak to shout in angst over his prized remotes being crushed and the cardboard cutout clown that was tickling Raven to fall over, back to being an object.

She then noticed everyone was staring at her, stood up, and asked "What?"

"Did you… actually...-" Beast Boy began, but Cyborg finished his sentence with matched bewilderment, "Laugh? But you never laugh!"

"I wasn't laughing. It must have been a TV somewhere." Raven replied, holding her arms out to her side motioning all the store's space.

"But… none of them were on." Robin pointed out, but Raven insisted, "There has to be one _somewhere_. It's a _big store_."

Cyborg retorted, "No, none of them were on. Believe me, I had my _eye_ on every single one of them waiting for them to _move_!"

"None of them were on, Raven. It was you… _laughing_." Beast Boy said, as Raven shook her head. "No, it wasn't. I don't laugh at anything… so can we just _go home now_?" she replied tiredly, as the others moved on to go, knowing that the Police would soon arrive to find Control Freak tied up.

Beast Boy simply shrugged as the others passed him, but then smirked.

This was the moment he'd been waiting for.

He found Raven's weakness… funny-wise. This was his chance…

He'd come with a plan… and then…

"Beast Boy! Hurry, you shall miss the T-Car and have to ride home on the School Bus!" Starfire yelled from outside the entrance. Cyborg asked in the background, "You mean Bus?" and Starfire quickly shouted back to Beast Boy, "I mean Bus!", and then hurried to get in the care.

Beast Boy decided that he'd go into his Awesome-plan-making mode later. For now… getting home fighting the urge to tickle Raven in the backseat was the thing to focus on.

He marched proudly out the entrance, and into the T-Car they went. They buckled up, and Beast Boy had a mischievous smirk on his face the whole time, causing Raven to give him two suspicious stares, uneasy about him being next to her now that he may of figured out that she's ticklish. The first glance she thought, "I hope he doesn't try anything." On the second, she thought, "I _really_ hope he doesn't try anything."

They finally got home to their giant T-shaped Tower. "Alright, I'll be working on the T-Car if you need me." Cyborg told them enthusiastically, and began whistling and popping up the hood to his beloved car. They all went up to the second floor, were Robin took off to practice his Exploding Bomb throws, and Starfire went to her room to feed Silkie, leaving Beast Boy and Raven in the main room. She eyed him briefly, making sure he wasn't trying anything, as Beast Boy backed away slowly towards the exit.

"I'll be plan… I mean…playing-Mega-Monkeys-if-you-need-me-so-see-ya!" Beast Boy told her in a rush, and he dashed out the door towards his room as she gave him a weary glare on the way out.

"Great…" she muttered with her usual deadbeat sarcasm. Knowing Beast Boy… him accidentally saying 'plan' and the fact he loves to make a huge complicated plan to do things isn't just a coincidence.

"Hopefully I can find a non-ticklish spell or something before he gets through making his _master plan_." She whispered under her breath, and then took off to her room to look through her books for one.

---------------------

"Robin, really, dude!" Beast Boy pleaded, "I need you to get Raven to do training to get her really tired! Cyborg is already going to _accidently_ lock her out of her room when she gets back! Please, dude! We're going to prove she's ticklish!"

Robin shook his head, and replied softly, "I don't think I should-"

Then suddenly, Raven entered the living room where they were.

"What?" her monotonic voice asked from behind, as Beast Boy kept his eyes on Robin, and Robin looked over at Raven standing there in the doorway.

Beast Boy gave Robin a '_Come on dude_' look, as Robin leaned sideways to talk to Raven.

"Uh- I don't think I should allow any of us to slack off, including you, Raven. Time for training," Robin told her in his leadership tone. She looked a bit confused, but none-the-less nodded in agreement.

2 hours later, Raven walked back in the tower. Beast Boy was a fly on the wall, watching her walk past the couch and off down the hallway. He followed quickly before the door slid shut. Raven turned around the corner and walked towards her room's door very groggily, obviously worn out by 2 hours of combat and endurance training.

She tried to open her door, but it was jammed. She considered going to Cyborg to get him to open it electronically, but decided it was much easier to go fall over on the couch and sleep.

This was what Beast Boy had been planning on.

Cyborg and Robin watched a few floors up on the security cameras, as Starfire was apparently in her room taking care of her pet Silkie.

Raven moped back to the couch, Beast Boy flying fast to keep from being shut out by the door. Raven walked slowly over to the couch, slid over the side, and her energy levels crashed. She was so worn out she drifted into sleep almost immediately.

Beast Boy flew over, landed on Raven's stomach, and then made sure she was asleep. He then few up and turned into his own human form.

He leaned over and gently tickled her stomach. Cyborg and Robin leaned in on the screen upstairs, and there it came.

Raven giggling and laughing while being tickled, the girliness of the laugh undeniable. It was almost _more_ girly than Starfire's giggles.

Raven tossed and turned, almost like trying to get away while still in slumber.

She started laughing even more, and then suddenly sat up while still asleep.

She had sat up in mid-laugh and leaned in, kissing Beast Boy right on the lips. It wasn't a quick one either, it was actually like she was making out with him.

Beast Boy's eyes bugged out, and the boys upstairs both went into shock. Robin jumped back, flinching, and Cyborg had the most dramatic reaction of all. His jumped in surprise, his eyes spun, he scooted back in the chair, and fell flat on his back taking the chair with him, all in one swift reaction.

Raven opened her eyes, her dreamy look going from… well, dreamy, to complete and total shock. Her eyes bugged out even more than Beast Boy's had, her face went numb, and then she jumped back, hitting her already-sore backside on the couch with enough force to cause the couch to scoot back.

Raven just sat there, eyes bugged out and locked on Beast Boy. Beast Boy asked nervously, "Raven?", but she just sat there.

He moved to the right a bit, and her gaze didn't follow him now. He waved his hand in front of her face, with no reaction.

He then ran off before she snapped out of it, to go upstairs.

But she still didn't snap out of it. She sat there, eyes wide-open, mouth gaping, in total nonresponsive shock. Her emotions were flying around in her so wildly that her mind was boggled too badly for her train of thought to even barely begin to function. About 5 minutes later, her eyes drooped and she fell asleep again… This time until the next morning.

Beast Boy had actually gone straight to his room and laid down on his bed, drifting into sleep too.

Cyborg and Robin stared at each other in shock before finally going back to their rooms and sleeping. Starfire, after getting Silkie in bed, went to sleep herself.

And as the clock hit midnight, Raven gasped, woke up, and sat up. She was having a dream about Beast Boy. It was a dream where they were about to kiss, and right before it, she had woke up and gasped, her heart racing like some would experience after a scary nightmare.

She then laid back down on her pillow, and went back to sleep.

Soon they would find out what _**TICKLING**_ does to a half-Azarathian, half-demon teenage girl with wild emotions that need to be kept in check. It makes years of emotion suppression go down the drain with just a minute or two or non-stop tickling.

It sure is unlucky for Raven to be ticklish, isn't it?

… Well?

_Isn't it_?

**-----------------**

**Author's Notes**:

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease Review! : D


End file.
